


The Origins of Villain Deku

by Destructive_Angel1



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Heroes to Villains, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, My Hero Academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructive_Angel1/pseuds/Destructive_Angel1
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Jirou Kyouka, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Life and 'Death' of a Hero

It was a normal day in Japan when the young hero in training decided to take a walk outside of the UA grounds. Izuku Midoriya was just sixteen and was already handed one of the most important opportunities in his life. All Might, the number one hero, was immensely proud of everything Midoriya has accomplished. Midoriya chose to go by the name he was given by his childhood best friend and bully. He decreed that Deku was a hero name.  
As Deku walked down the street he was suddenly ambushed by a group of people that threw a bag over his head and forced him into a vehicle. He was terrified, but a hero doesn’t show fear in the face of danger. He stayed silent as the car came to a stop.  
“Ah, the famous Deku. It’s good to meet you alone.” Shigaraki smiled.  
“It’s not really meeting me if I can’t see your face.” Deku replied.  
Someone walked over and removed the bag from over Deku’s head. When he looked up, he saw Dabi glaring down at him.  
“You all have made a big mistake. I don’t think you realize how many people are going to come looking for me. They’ll all notice I’m gone, and they’ll know you’re behind this.”  
“I don’t think that will be a problem. Toga has been sent to UA to impersonate you and drop out of UA on your behalf.” Twice laughed.  
“No!” Deku gasped.  
Just then a door flew open and everyone grinned. Deku looked in the direction of the sound and saw All For One walking toward him. Deku tried to run but he only then realized he was restrained. All For One walked toward Deku and touched his forehead.  
“Don’t you worry my child. This won’t hurt.”  
Immediately a dark cloud descended upon Deku’s mind. He could feel all the memories of his friends slipping away no matter how hard he tried to fight it.  
When Deku woke up, he was in a bedroom that he couldn’t recognize. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out where he was. He tried to remember how he got there but nothing came to mind. Small flashes of his memory replayed in his head, but he couldn’t make them clear. He stood up and made his way to the door. He could hear people talking downstairs, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall and looked over to see a man with what looked to be burns on his face and arms. He tried to back away, but he backed into a wall.  
“Oh good. You’re finally awake. Come with me.” The man smiled at him.  
Deku followed the man down the stairs and into what looked like a bar. There was a man standing behind the bar with purple mist flowing from his head and hands. As he looked around, he saw more people sitting around talking.  
They all turned to him when he entered the room.  
“I guess I should introduce you to everyone. Its only fair. My name is Dabi. We are the League Of Villains.” Dabi sighed as he walked over to a chair and took a seat.  
“I’m Toga! It’s so nice to see you again Izuku!” A blond girl with bright yellow eyes yelled as she clung onto Deku.  
“Again?” Deku choked out.  
“We’ve been watching you for a while now.” A man with blue hair and scratches on his neck spoke up. “I don’t know what you remember, or if you remember anything for that matter.”  
“Just small memories that keep flashing in my mind but none of them make sense. How did I get here?”  
“Your friends from UA high school abandoned you. You came to us for help but before we could help you, a boy named Bakugo hit you in the head and you were unconscious for a few days.”  
“Kacchan would never do that. We’re friends.” Deku whimpered.  
Just then the man with the purple mist walked over.  
“Excuse my friend here, he has no manners. His name is Shigaraki and I am Kiroguri. What they are telling you is the truth. I’m deeply sorry, Deku.”  
Deku smiled sadly and sat down. He was hurt that Kacchan would hurt him like that. They had been best friends since they were young. But if he sought out villains then maybe they cared. Maybe deep down, he knew they were the best option for him.  
“We want you to join us. We’re trying to bring down the hero society and we can’t do that without you.”  
“Okay, I’ll join you. Under one condition.”  
“And what’s that?” Shigaraki asked.  
“We need to fake my death. I do not want my mother to know that I joined up with villains. It would break her heart more than it would if I died.”  
“Yay!” Toga screeched, making everyone in the room cover their ears. “This is so exciting! Finally, I can have a friend that’s not you, Dabi.”  
“I never said we were friends.” Dabi groaned.  
Toga bounced happily as she and Dabi talked about how to fake Deku’s death. Shigaraki scratched at his neck as he plotted how to make Deku’s ‘death’ believable. Kiroguri offered Deku a soda and then went back to cleaning up the bar.  
After years of not feeling like he belonged, he was finally comfortable in his own skin. These people seemed to genuinely care for him, and he wouldn’t have to deal with Kacchan’s attitude anymore.  
That night as all the villains settled into bed, Deku kept replaying what Bakugo had told him in middle school. ‘Why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life’.  
“This is what you wanted, right, Kacchan?” Deku whispered as he drifted off to sleep.  
The next morning, Deku walked downstairs and found everyone sitting around the television. Shigaraki turned to look at him and motioned for him to sit with them. Only then did he realize they were watching the news.  
“The body of former UA student, Izuku Midoriya, was found this morning in an alley way. Police are saying there seems to be no sign of foul play and his death has been ruled a suicide.” The news anchor reported.  
“How did you manage to pull that off so quickly?” Deku asked.  
“We have another member named Twice. He can create clones, but they don’t usually last very long. Toga is getting the ‘cremation’ started now.” Dabi replied.  
Deku nodded and continued watching the news. Something on his mind had been bugging him all night last night so he went to Kiroguri.  
“What can I do for you, Deku?”  
“How can I help you if I’m quirkless? I couldn’t defend myself against Kacchan.”  
“You’re not quirkless, All Might passed on his quirk to you and you have been training with the quirk ever since. We will help you get back on track with your quirk so you can help us more effectively.”  
Deku was shocked. All Might had given him his quirk and yet he was still abandoned. It made no sense. His whole life he idolized the number one hero. But All Might was not what he thought he was. This made Deku’s blood boil.  
“Hey, kid!” Dabi yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of Deku’s face.  
Deku looked at him and sighed.  
“We’re attacking the students of UA. Are you in or are you gonna stay here and wallow in self-pity?”  
“I’m in. When do we leave?”  
“In a few weeks. We need to let your death circulate until we know that no one will suspect that it’s you.” Dabi smirked. “Toga and Twice got you a mask and some clothes that you can wear so no one will recognize you.”

“As you all may have heard. Midoriya is no longer with us. It is very sad and in honor of him, we will not be training today. There are councilors available for anyone that might need someone to talk to following this incident.” Aizawa announced.  
Bakugo stood up and left the classroom. He didn’t want anyone to notice the tears in his eyes or the way his fists clenched every few minutes. He couldn’t believe Deku was dead. It had to be a mistake. A case of mistaken identity. But when he got to his dorm room and his parents were sitting on his bed, he knew it was true. His best friend was gone, and he regretted everything he ever did wrong.  
Bakugo’s parents begged him to come home so he had time to grieve but he couldn’t deal with seeing Inko Midoriya. He knew she would be at his house because Inko and his mom were close friends. He couldn’t look her in the eyes and tell her that he was the reason Deku committed suicide. So, Bakugo refused and stayed at the dorms.  
He spent hours in his room over the next few weeks. Only coming out to go to class and get food. Everyone worried that Bakugo would be the next to die. Todoroki had gone to check up on him several times but only got angry responses.  
Kirishima decided to force Bakugo to talk to him.  
Bakubro, its me, Kirishima. I’m coming in. No sense in saying no.”  
There was no response.  
Kirishima pushed open the door and found Bakugo sobbing into his pillow. He looked up and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“What do you want, shitty hair?” Bakugo snapped.  
“I came to check on you.” Kirishima whispered as he looked around the room.  
“I’m fine.” Bakugo sniffed. “What are you looking for?”  
“Look, everyone knows you cared about Deku. And you’ve been very depressed lately. We’re worried.”  
“What? You think I’m gonna kill myself like that damn nerd did?” Bakugo choked out. “I’m not gonna do that. I’m not gonna do what he did. I wouldn’t…. I wouldn’t do that to everyone.”  
Bakugo broke down into silent sobs and Kirishima wrapped his arms around him.  
“I believe you, Bakubro. And I think you should spend time with us. You can’t hide away in here forever and we all miss you.”  
Bakugo nodded and stood up. Kirishima guided him out of his room and into the main room where everyone was watching a movie. When they all saw Bakugo, they ran up to him and gave him a warm hug.  
The next day Aizawa had them training in the USJ building. They already had one villain attack here and they were still nervous about being in the building. When they walked in, everything was eerily quiet. And that’s when it happened. Slowly people started making their way out of the places they seemed to be hiding in. Bakugo immediately recognized the League Of Villains. But they seemed to have picked up a new member. Bakugo stared at the unfamiliar figure standing beside Shigaraki. They were in all black with a black and white mask that only showed their eyes.  
Everything moved so quickly and Bakugo found himself lying with his back against the ground and the dark figure standing above him. He looked into the figure’s eyes. They had one green eye and one blood red eye. For reasons unknown to Bakugo, his heart lurched in his chest. Uraraka slammed a large block of cement into the person standing above Bakugo and they went flying. 

Deku landed on his feet and stood up to look at the girl that attacked him.  
“You don’t fight very fair.” He chuckled.  
His voice was distorted thanks to his mask.  
“Villains don’t fight fair.” Uraraka growled. “We aren’t villains.”  
“No but you might as well be.” Deku smirked. “After all, aren’t you guys the reason that guy jumped off a building?”  
“That’s my fault. They had nothing to do with his death.” Bakugo panted as he stood up. “I bullied Deku. I treated him badly and he took his own life because of it.”  
“You abandoned him when he needed you most. All of you. And now, you will all pay.”  
Deku ran at Bakugo and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Bakugo barely fought back. Uraraka ran to Aizawa and pointed him in the direction of the fight.  
As Deku tried to use his quirk to kill Bakugo, Eraserhead’s scarf wrapped around Deku and pulled him to the ground. Deku tried to get the scarf off himself but he couldn’t use his quirk.  
“Ah, Eraserhead. They warned me about you. For some reason, I didn’t think you would make it here on time. You ruined my plans for Kacchan.”  
Bakugo looked at the boy as he taunted Aizawa.  
‘Kacchan?’ He thought. ‘No, it must be my imagination.’  
“Midoriya is the only one that calls Bakugo that. And you are not Midoriya. So, tell me, villain, who are you?”  
“I’m Bakugo’s past, come back to haunt him. And I refuse to let you get in the way of that.”  
Deku fought harder to get out of the scarf and finally broke free. Deku ran at Aizawa and used his quirk to its full power to knock him unconscious. Just as Deku turned to continue his fight with Bakugo, Todoroki came out of nowhere and created a wall of ice that shielded Bakugo from Deku’s attacks.  
Deku growled and turned to Todoroki.  
“Why can’t you heroes leave well enough alone. This is between me and Kacchan. Back off.”  
Todoroki tilted his head. He knew that the only person that called Bakugo that was Deku. But Deku was dead, right? Todoroki shot ice straight at Deku and knocked him unconscious. The wall of ice came down and Bakugo walked over to stand beside Todoroki.  
Uraraka reached down and pulled the mask from Deku’s face. She let out a gasp and backed away, choking on her tears. Bakugo tried to console her but when he looked down at the person lying on the ground barely breathing, he choked and leaned next to the friend he thought was dead. Todoroki held Uraraka in his arms as she cried. What happened to Deku? Why would he join the villains? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
Shigaraki quickly grew bored and decided to retreat for now. He summoned his fellow villains and Kiroguri created a portal to their hideout so they could plan a more effective attack. Toga looked around to find Deku and found him being wheeled out of the building on a gurney by the pro heroes.  
“Deku!” She screamed.  
Dabi grabbed ahold of her and pulled her through the portal. When they reached the other side, Toga tried to go back but Kiroguri had already closed it.  
“We have to go back!” Toga cried.  
“Its too late. The Heroes have him in custody and they know he’s alive.” Dabi stated.  
Toga ran upstairs to her room and stayed there for the rest of the day. Her and Deku were becoming friends, and now she was stuck trying to force friendship upon Dabi once again.  
“That didn’t last long.” Shigaraki scoffed. He had hoped they would have more time before the heroes found out Deku was alive and well.


	2. The Grand Escape

Deku woke up in a holding cell. His head throbbed and he groaned as he sat up. There was a shuffling noise in front of the cell and he looked up to see Bakugo and Todoroki sitting in front of him. He glared at them and leaned against the wall beside his bed. Bakugo looked up from his phone and nudged Todoroki. They both stared at him in silence and Deku stared back, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.   
Deku waited for them to say something but when they didn’t, he just giggled. They gave him a peculiar look and he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.  
“You just gonna stare at me or are you going to say something, Kacchan?”   
Just then, the door flew open and Aizawa walked in. He stood next to the two students who couldn’t think of what to say to Deku. He tried to get the two boys to leave but they refused. Aizawa shook his head.  
“Midoriya, its good to see that you’re still alive. But I have to say, I am disappointed that you decided to join the villains. After all the work you put into being a hero.”  
“Whatever you say, Eraserhead.” Deku scoffed.   
“Deku, what happened to you?” Bakugo whimpered.   
“You happened to me, Kacchan. You and all your pathetic little friends. You all abandoned me. But the League took me in, and they treated me like a person. They didn’t use me as a punching bag or tell me to kill myself because I didn’t have a quirk. They care about me.”  
“If they cared about you, they wouldn’t have left you behind. They would have stopped the heroes from bringing you in. You really think they’ll come looking for you?” Todoroki snapped.   
“They’ll come back for me. And you will all suffer the consequences of what you have done to me. Remember, I am not the same useless kid that you all knew. I am a villain. And it feels good to be bad.”  
Bakugo got up and stormed out of the room. He needed some air. The whole time he felt as if he was suffocating under the pressure of Deku’s villainy. He immediately started blowing things up. Kirishima heard the commotion and ran outside to see what was happening.  
“Bakubro, what’s wrong?” Kirishima probed.  
“That damn nerd!” Bakugo exclaimed as he blew up another nearby object. “Why would he think that we abandoned him? Why would he join the villains and fake his death?”  
Kirishima stood in stunned silence. He had heard about the villain attack but couldn’t be there because he was feeling ill. He heard rumors about Deku being alive, but he didn’t believe them. To hear it from Bakugo was like a slap in the face. He didn’t know the extent of the issue, but he decided to calm Bakugo down before he tried to get more information out of him.   
He knew Deku had been acting strange the last time he saw him. But he didn’t think Deku would ever join a villain organization. But the more he thought about it, the more he remembered the last conversation he had with Deku before he turned up dead.   
He had been walking down the hallway when Deku called out his name and he stopped to talk to him.  
‘What’s up Midobro?’  
‘I’m dropping out. Just wanted to say goodbye.’  
‘Dropping out? Why?’   
‘The whole hero thing isn’t working for me. I need something better. Gotta go! Bye Kirishima!’  
Kirishima shook his head to rid himself of the memory. Right now, he needed to be there for Bakugo. He hardened his body with his quirk to protect himself from Bakugo’s explosions.  
“Go away, shitty hair!” Bakugo roared.   
Kirishima ignored him and stood between him and the object he was trying to blow up.   
“I’m not going anywhere. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
Bakugo dropped to his knees and started to cry. Kirishima helped him back up and walked him to the dorms. They sat down on the couch and Bakugo cried into Kirishima’s shoulder.  
Mina and Jirou entered the room and sat down on the couch opposite of Bakugo and Kirishima. They stayed silent not wanting to anger Bakugo more.   
Deku sat in his holding cell trying to plan the best way to escape the custody of the heroes. As far as he could tell, there wasn’t an easy way out.   
Deku banged on the bars of the cell door and called out for a guard. When the guard entered the room, Deku smiled at him.  
“I want to make a phone call.”  
“No.” The guard replied.  
As the guard began to walk away, Deku called out to him again. He turned to look at the boy with slight irritation.  
“I want to call my mom. She deserves to know I’m alive.”  
The guard finally caved and opened the cell door. Just as he was about to put handcuffs on the prisoner, Deku slammed his elbow into the guard’s face and took off running. Every corner seemed to house one guard but Deku took them out quickly and quietly.   
When he found the exit of the jail, he grinned sinisterly. He knew this was his one chance to escape and he wasn’t going to mess it up. But when he opened the door, an alarm sounded, and he was soon being chased by several guards and heroes.   
Somehow, he made it to the top of the building and was quickly surrounded.   
“There’s nowhere to go, young Midoriya. Come with us peacefully.” All Might demanded.  
“No, I think I’ll take my chances.” Deku laughed.   
“You have no route of escape.” Endeavor barked.  
“Ah, Endeavor. Good to see you. Tell me, how’s your family?”  
He was met with silence and he backed up to the edge of the building.   
“Its been fun, lets do this again sometime. See ya!”   
Deku leaned back and fell from the building. Just as he thought he was going to hit the ground, he saw a purple mist out of the corner of his eye and when he landed, he was on the floor of the LOV hide out. The wind was knocked out of him and it took a few moments to get his breathe back.   
He sat up and checked his body for injuries but Kuroguri must have slowed him down somehow before he hit the floor. He looked up to see Shigaraki and Kuroguri staring at him.  
“Are you out of your mind?” Shigaraki sneered. “You could have died. And then where would we be?”   
“I would’ve figured something out. But thank you, Kuroguri.”   
“Yeah, sure.” Shigaraki scoffed.  
He walked away muttering something about kids and their invincibility complex.  
Deku laughed and got up to find Toga. But when he got to her room, she wasn’t there. He looked around the hide out twice before deciding to check Dabi’s room. When he got to the door, he could hear Toga talking loudly and Dabi begging her to leave his room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Toga was sitting on the floor with a crazed look in her eyes and Dabi had his head in his hands. They both looked up to see the intruder and Toga jumped up and pulled Deku into a hug.   
“Izuku!! You’re back!” She screeched.   
“Oh good, you’re here. Can you get psycho out of my room now, please?” Dabi groaned.   
Deku and Toga walked out of the room and went straight to Deku’s room. When Toga asked how he got back, Deku told her all about his escape and who he ran into on the rooftop. When he got to the part where he intentionally fell off the building, Toga bounced up and down excitedly. Deku was glad to be back. He missed all the crazy things that went on over the last few weeks that he was there. 

Bakugo was among the first to hear about Deku’s escape. He was sitting in his dorm room, studying for a test when Aizawa and Nezu walked in. At first, he was angry that they walked in without knocking, but the grave looks on their faces made him go silent.   
“Bakugo, we have some troubling news to share with you.” Nezu said calmly.  
“What’s going on?” Bakugo asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.   
“It seems that Midoriya has escaped.” Aizawa answered. “We believe he had help.”  
Bakugo sat down on his bed and sighed.   
“Because his main goal seems to involve you, we’ve ordered some guards to accompany you, both on and off school grounds. We must make sure you stay safe along with your classmates. The entire hero course in on lockdown starting now. Your classmates have already been made aware of this.”   
“I don’t need protection.” Bakugo insisted. “We need to go get Deku and help him remember who his real friends are. I don’t know what the villains did to him, but I know he isn’t himself.”  
Aizawa and Nezu shared a concerned look and sighed.  
“If you refuse to follow instructions, you will be put on house arrest.” Nezu chimed in.  
Bakugo gave up and asked them to leave his room. He waited until he could see them outside his dorm room window and then bolted to the common room. Kirishima was already there, along with Momo and Iida. They all looked confused and Bakugo figured they didn’t know about Deku’s escape.  
“Shitty hair.” Bakugo yelled.  
Kirishima turned to him and walked over cautiously.  
“What’s up, Bakubro.”   
“Deku escaped.”  
“What?” Kirishima was shocked. “How?’  
“Aizawa and Principle Nezu think he had help from the League Of Villains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully Kuroguri can open up portals.


	3. Laying Low?

Deku sat in his room and plotted on how to get to Bakugo. He knew the League’s approach didn’t work and would not work in the future. He figured they would have to get Bakugo alone and he knew just how to do it. So he made up a plan and went to Kuroguri.  
“What is this plan of yours?” Kuroguri asked as he scrubbed the bar counter.   
Deku stared at the stain for a moment and then pulled out the notebook Dabi gave him.   
“I think we have to lay low for a while. Just to get us off the hero radar. Then we can come back and kidnap Kacchan.” Deku explained.  
“Lay low for how long?” Shigaraki inquired as he entered the room.   
“A few months. Maybe even a year. We don’t know how long they will be looking for us. And we need to make sure we can pull this off. I think a year would work better than a few months.” Deku replied.   
“A year with no work? That would put everything we worked for in the trash.”   
“Not necessarily. We can still do things, just not as a group. We can make them think the League has split up and they won’t come knocking on our door.”   
Everyone seemed to agree with Deku’s plan. But there was one person they still had to convince. Deku had been chosen to talk to All For One.   
“Deku, my child. Tomura said you had something to discuss with me.”  
“Yes, sensei. I think we should lay low for a while. I’m worried if we continue this right now, the heroes will invade and take us all in. We need to build up our strength.”   
“As long as we are all still doing our part.”   
“Yes sensei. We will all be working together but we won’t go on missions as a group. The heroes need to think we split up.”  
All For One agreed and shooed Deku away. He knew what he was doing was the safest option, but he was nervous about what he would have to do without the aid of his fellow accomplices. 

A year had passed and Deku felt more confident than ever before. He was more powerful and had more skill in the field than he ever thought possible. He missed his mom and kept watch over her but knew he could never see her face to face. He didn’t know if his capture had been broadcasted or if the heroes had informed her of his villainous actions.   
Deku did small things that the League assigned him before he became more experienced. Now he moved on to more high profile crimes. He was also the one they sent to the other organizations they were affiliated with.   
He had just finished forcing payments out of a small organization when he got a call from Toga. It was his 17th birthday and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid her forever. She always got way too excited about birthdays.   
“Yes, Toga.” Deku huffed.   
“Sensei says it is time for us to regroup and work together again.” She answered.  
“Okay, I just finished getting money from some people. I’m heading back now.”  
“See you soon, Izuku.” She sang. “Oh! And happy birthday!”  
Deku shook his head and walked down the alleyway towards the hideout. He knew they would be getting together soon but he was enjoying working alone. He felt comfortable and he could control the situation.   
He walked into the hideout and sighed. Everyone was standing in a circle, arguing. It was like any other day but Deku didn’t know what they were arguing about this time. When they noticed him, they all fell silent. Shigaraki gave him an odd look and Deku shivered.   
“Well, I guess we can come out of hiding now.” Dabi chuckled.   
“Yes. The papers and news channels haven’t reported anything about us for the last few months. They seem to have forgotten about us.” Shigaraki said as he scratched at his neck.  
“Shiggy, we talked about this. You have got to stop doing that to yourself.” Deku sighed.   
“Fuck you, Deku. Leave me alone. And my name is Shigaraki.”  
Deku laughed and went to his room to change. He had blood on his sleeve and didn’t want to walk around with it for the world to see. He pulled out his villain outfit which head been modified since the last time he wore it. He loved the way it made him feel and he couldn’t bring himself to wear anything else.   
When he left his room everyone else turned to look at him and he smiled. He motioned for them to get ready and when they all came back, they were in their villain suits as well. Deku was still creeped out by Shigaraki’s outfit. There was just something very wrong about the number of hands on his body. They all walked out and got into a black van. Deku was briefed on the plan but all he could think about was getting back at Kacchan for everything he did.   
They drove to a forest where the UA students seemed to be training. Deku could see Mineta trying to flirt with one of the girls but failing miserably. He was a creep and even the villains hated him. Deku was repulsed. One of the worst humans in the world was trying to be a hero to get the girls.   
The van stopped a few feet away and they all got out. Deku stood in front of them, trying to calculate everything going on and where they were going to find Bakugo. The UA students were scattered all over the place and a small child seemed to be avoiding everyone. Deku felt that if the child hated the students, he would tell them where Bakugo was.   
They followed the child to a cliff and watched as he sat there staring at the sunset. Deku snuck over and had the League stay put.   
“Hey.” Deku said.  
The child jumped and started to panic when he saw Deku.   
“Woah! Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay?”   
“Who are you?” the child asked.   
“I’m Deku. I’m looking for my friend.”  
“I don’t know your friend.”  
“You sure? He’s one of the students who came here to train.”  
“What is his name?”  
“Bakugo.”  
The kid motioned for him to follow and lead Deku to a building in the middle of the forest.   
“He’s in there with all the other students. They’re all idiots. Wanting to be hero’s.”  
“You don’t like heroes?” Deku was shocked.  
As a kid, Deku loved heroes. He even wanted to be one. He didn’t know who failed this kid but he knew he had to help.  
“After I get my friend, you can come with us. We want to stop the heroes.”  
“Okay!”  
Deku left the child and went to the building. Within seconds the League was by his side and they stormed the building. Everyone panicked and Eraserhead came forward. Deku motioned to Dabi and he started to fight him.   
Deku looked around and moved toward Bakugo. As he moved to attack, a boy with purple hair moved forward.   
“Shinsou, don’t.” Uraraka yelled.   
“Deku.” Shinsou said, “What happened to you?”  
Deku laughed. He was so tired of that question. Didn’t they know? After all, they were the ones that abandoned him.   
“Get out of my way. I’m not here for you.” Deku ordered.   
Shinsou got in a fighting stance and Deku motioned for Toga. As soon as Toga showed up, he ran toward Bakugo. Bakugo tried to throw an explosion, but Deku dodged it and grabbed Bakugo by his shirt. Kuroguri immediately opened a portal and Deku dragged Bakugo through it. The rest of the League slowly made their way through the portal.  
Dabi made it through but Aizawa grabbed him at the last second. As Dabi and Aizawa fell through the portal, Shigaraki began to have a meltdown.   
“Seriously, Dabi?” He sneered. “One hostage wasn’t enough? Now all the heroes are going to be looking for us, and we cant kick Eraserhead to the curb without giving away our location.”  
“Relax, Shiggy. Kuroguri can send him to the forest with a portal or something. Its not that big of a deal.”  
“We have to go back for the kid anyway.” Deku chimed in.   
“Yeah, right. Like we need to concern ourselves with a child when we have more work to do than we have time for.”   
“He could be valuable, Shigaraki.” Deku insisted. “He hates heroes. We can easily train him and use him in the field when he’s older.”   
Shigaraki shook his head. Bakugo made a disgruntled noise and everyone turned to look at him. Shigaraki turned to him and motioned to hit him.  
“No!” Deku exclaimed. “He’s mine.”  
Aizawa looked at him with hope but Deku punched Bakugo and Aizawa’s face dropped. Deku was too far gone. He was convinced there was no going back. Bakugo yelped in pain and everyone laughed.   
“Someone send the teacher away.” Dabi groaned.  
Kuroguri opened another portal and Dabi shoved Aizawa through it. Deku insisted on them bringing the kid with them so Toga went looking for him.


	4. Rescue Attempt Part 1

The halls of UA were unusually quiet. Aizawa had been in the hospital for a few days to make sure he was okay. When he came back, he informed everyone that Bakugo and Kota had been kidnapped. They all insisted on rescuing the kid and Bakugo but were instantly threatened with expulsion.   
Kirishima seemed to be the most affected by Bakugo being in the clutches of such prolific villains. He never told anyone, but he was in love with Bakugo and wanted to be with him more than anything. He sat in his dorm room and waited for any news about Bakugo.   
Todoroki had been having a hard time since Deku became a villain. Before Deku had disappeared, they had talked about their feelings for each other. They shared a kiss the day he went missing and a few days later, he heard that he was dead. The death of the boy he loved almost killed him. But when he saw Deku, unconscious and barely breathing, he was even more heartbroken. Deku was a villain now. And no matter how hard Todoroki tried, he couldn’t stop wondering if it was his fault.   
When they were all allowed to go back to class, Aizawa noticed there were two of his students missing. He finished his class and went to find Kirishima and Todoroki. He enlisted the help of All Might and Fat Gum.   
They got to the dorm rooms and knocked on the doors, but there was no answer. He began to worry. He knew they were having a hard time dealing with this and he felt for them. He knew exactly what they were going through without them even saying anything. He still hadn’t told anyone about dating Present Mic.   
He knocked again and then threatened to knock the doors down if they didn’t open them. There was a shuffling noise and both doors opened. Todoroki was shocked to see three pro heroes standing in front of his and Kirishima’s rooms. Kirishima, however, had been expecting this. They followed the heroes into the common room and sat down on the couch.   
“Listen.” Aizawa began. “I know this isn’t easy for you. But locking yourselves in your rooms won’t help anyone. We know how you both feel about Bakugo and Deku, and we are deeply sorry for the issues going on.”  
The boys were stunned. Was it really that obvious?  
“Kirishima, you need to have faith in the heroes. We are all working extremely hard to bring Bakugo back. As for you, Todoroki, I’m afraid there is nothing we can do to save Deku. He’s too far gone. I think it would do you a lot of good to try to move on.”   
“You expect me to just sit here and accept that its over with Deku? What about the fact that he thinks we abandoned him? What about the fact that he can’t seem to remember you? And All Might, he suddenly hates you. Does that make any sense to any of you? I am not giving up on Deku. No matter what he has done, he can still come back. He’s still in there.” Todoroki cried.  
All Might sighed.   
“We know you like him….”   
“I don’t like him! I love him! And he loves me. Somewhere deep down he knows that. He has to.”  
The heroes watched as Todoroki broke down in front of them. Aizawa took Kirishima to the side to speak with him privately. As Todoroki got up to go back to his room, All Might pulled him aside.   
“I understand your frustration. But the villains got into Deku’s head somehow and he’s not who he used to be. It has been over a year. He’s done horrible things that he will never be able to come back from. I’m sorry, but the Deku we knew is gone. There’s a villain in his place and he will never be himself again.”   
Todoroki nodded and walked back to his room. He refused to believe that Deku was gone for good. The Deku he knew would never willingly join the League Of Villains. He wanted to be a hero and his only goal in life was to help people. How could someone so pure, become something so dark and sinister.   
As Todoroki sat on his bed, lost in thought, there was a knock on his door. He exhaled and went to open it. Just as he was getting ready to yell at the heroes to leave him alone, he saw Kirishima standing before him with a serious expression.   
“Can I come in?” He asked.   
Todoroki nodded and moved to the side to let Kirishima in.   
“I refuse to believe Deku is gone. I think the villains did something to his mind, convinced him that we were the bad guys. We can fix this. Both of us.”  
“If we do anything about it, we’ll get expelled.” Todoroki replied.   
“What matters most to you? The person you love, or the school you’re attending?”  
“Deku means more to me than anything.”  
The teenagers packed up everything they needed to save Deku and Bakugo and snuck out of their rooms. It was midnight so they assumed everyone was asleep. But the second they reached the door; a light came on and they both turned to see Iida standing by the couches. Both froze and waited for Iida to say something, but he stayed silent.  
“Listen, if you’re going to lecture us about sneaking out to rescue them, then do it. But we have to go. We can’t just sit here and wait.” Kirishima whispered.   
“If you are going to get Bakugo and Deku back, then I am going with you.” Iida announced.  
“Me too.” Momo called as she ran up to them.   
Kirishima and Todoroki smiled. At least someone would help them.   
“We should go before Aizawa realizes we aren’t in our rooms.” Todoroki whispered.  
They all agreed and snuck out of the building. 

Deku sat on the couch in front of Bakugo and wrote in his notebook. Bakugo had bruises all over his face and arms. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. He felt horrible about the things he did to Deku. But Deku wouldn’t let him apologize or even get a word in between beatings.   
Deku looked up and saw Bakugo staring at him. Kuroguri was cleaning the bar as usual. Deku got up and instructed Kuroguri to keep an eye on Bakugo.   
“Deku.” Bakugo interrupted. “You’re just gonna leave me here?”  
Deku shook his head and walked out of the hideout. He had been waiting for Kota to wake up but Bakugo angered him and he had to leave. He thought he would have some kind of happiness when he brought Bakugo here. But something in the back of his mind made him feel horrible.   
Out of the corner of Deku’s eye, he saw movement. He moved into the shadows and watched as four UA students snuck into the alley and up to the side door of the hideout. 

Todoroki tried to freeze the lock so he could break it, but he heard a noise and turned around quickly. He saw a flash of green hair, and then he was on his back. He looked up to see Deku staring down at him.  
“You made a big mistake coming here.” Deku grinned.  
Todoroki looked around and saw his friends frozen in shock.   
“Get off of him now!” Iida yelled.  
Deku stood up and turned to Iida.   
“Hello, Tenya Iida. How’s it going?”  
“Deku, back off. We don’t want to hurt you.” Iida pleaded.  
“Hurt me? That’s cute.” Deku laughed. “You can’t hurt me. See, there’s a strange sense of freedom when you realize that you have nothing to lose. And I’ve already lost everything.”  
Todoroki stood back up and caught his breathe.   
“Deku that’s not true. We are all still here. And we all still care about you.”   
Deku turned to Todoroki and let out a maniacal laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit short but there will be a much longer chapter. I promise.


	5. Rescue Attempt Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Thoughts of suicide

“You care about me? They told me what you all did to me. They told me what Kacchan did to me. There was no caring back then. None of you ever cared about me.” Deku retorted.  
“Deku, please. I love you. Please come home.”  
“I am home, Todoroki. This is my home now. I will never go there with you.”  
“We can help you.” Iida stated. “Just come back with us.”  
“Why? So you can lock me up again? Throw me in a cell and forget about me?”   
Todoroki pulled Deku into him and kissed him. When he pulled away, Deku was left speechless.   
“You cant tell me, you didn’t feel anything there. That you don’t remember us.” Todoroki whispered.  
Deku had started to remember things a few days earlier but he hadn’t wanted to face them. He did remember Todoroki and how he felt about him. He turned away to gather his thoughts.   
“None of that matters now.” Deku sighed. “Even if I wanted to go with you, I’ve done too much bad to ever be considered good.”  
Todoroki’s eyes filled with tears.   
“Then you leave me no choice. I’m sorry, Deku.”  
Deku turned around just in time to see ice forming up his legs and arms. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t move anything but his head. He tried to shout but Momo quickly created duct tape and put it over his mouth. He felt a horrible pain in his heart and watched as the students entered the hideout one at a time. 

Todoroki looked around and saw Bakugo sitting in a chair. His arms and legs were bound, and it was obvious he was tortured. Iida untied Bakugo and threw him over his shoulder, causing Bakugo to groan in pain.  
The students went to walk out of the hideout but were met by Dabi and Deku at the door.   
“I gotta say, that’s pretty impressive for UA students. Got anymore tricks up your sleeves?” Dabi sneered.   
Deku moved toward Iida and he stepped back in fear.   
“Hand him over and no one has to get hurt.” Deku said with a menacing tone.   
Iida refused and pushed past him. Dabi cast a line of blue fire between Iida and the doorway. He looked back to see Deku slowly approaching.   
“You know, kissing me was a low blow, Todoroki. You should never have come here. Now that I know who you really are, I’m going to make everything worse for all of you!” Deku snapped.   
“Deku, that’s not why I kissed you. I kissed you because I love you and I want to help you.”  
“Enough!” A loud voice came from the doorway.   
Everyone turned to look at the man standing there. The villains all kneeled to him. All For One looked around and spotted all of the students that were trapped in the room. He looked to Deku and motioned for him to come closer. When Deku did, he was met with a harsh back handed slap. He fell to the floor and held his face.   
All For One had never hit him before. This was new. He looked up to see Todoroki staring down at him in shock.   
“I let you call the shots for the last year. You were doing well, that is until you let your personal feelings get in the way. You are not worth my time. Get out of my sight.” All For One snapped.   
Deku stood up and started to walk away. Todoroki saw the bruise forming on Deku’s face but said nothing out of fear. Once Deku was out of the room, All For One turned to the students.   
“My apologies. If you want to leave, I suggest you do it now. And we won’t be here if you decide to come back.”  
The students left and took Bakugo with them.   
“Did you see the way Deku looked at me?” Todoroki sniffed.   
They made their way back to the UA grounds and were stopped by two security guards and Aizawa. He was about to lecture them when he noticed Bakugo draped over Iida’s shoulder. He immediately rushed them into the clinic and called Recovery Girl. 

Deku sat in his room. He was still trying to process what just happened. Shigaraki entered his room without knocking and sat down on his bed. They sat in silence for a few hours, waiting for the right time to say something but it never came.   
Finally, Deku decided to tell Shigaraki what he was going to do.   
“I’m leaving, Tomura.”  
Shigaraki looked up at him and sighed. He scratched at his neck as he wracked his brain for something to say.   
“I joined you to get away from the abuse. I can’t keep being the punching bag for people. I’m sorry. If you’re gonna come after me, can you at least give me a head start?”  
Shigaraki smiled at him and assured him that they wouldn’t come after him. He helped Deku pack his things and they both walked out to the alleyway together. Kota saw them leaving and followed.   
Deku grabbed the rest of his things, said goodbye and walked away with Kota. He knew he had to bring the kid back to his family. They would be worried sick about him.   
They seemed to have been walking for ages when they finally got to the entrance of UA. A security guard saw them and Deku handed the kid off to him. He started to walk away, but he decided there was something else he needed to say.   
“Tell Todoroki, I’m sorry. Tell him I never meant to hurt him or anyone else. And please, get that kid back to his family. I’m sure they miss him.”   
Deku walked away and continued down the street. The feeling in his chest was worse than anything he’s felt before. He only knew one way to get this horrible feeling to go away. So, he climbed to the top of the tallest building he could find and sat down on the ledge.   
His entire life seemed to replay in his mind. He remembered following Bakugo around and thinking he was the coolest person to ever exist. The memory made him laugh but not for long. 

It was about noon when class 1A found out about Kota being returned. Todoroki hadn’t heard anything about Deku though. He knew there was a possible sighting down the street but there was no other information. He hadn’t slept. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the pained look in Deku’s eyes. He looked broken.   
Todoroki sat up suddenly as he was studying with Kirishima and Iida. They looked up abruptly and asked him what was wrong.


	6. I Can Never Be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: attempted suicide

“We need to find Deku. I have a bad feeling.”  
Just then Aizawa made his way over.   
“Deku left an apology with the guard that he gave the kid to. He was apologizing for the things he did.”  
Todoroki didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence. He ran out of the classroom and off of the UA grounds. Kirishima and Aizawa followed after him. They ran until their lungs felt like they would explode and Todoroki looked up at the top of a very tall building.   
“Oh my…” Todoroki gasped.   
The other two looked up and their eyes went wide. They could just make out the green and black figure sitting on the ledge.   
“You have to get me up there.” Todoroki turned to Aizawa.   
Aizawa nodded and called for Uraraka who made it there within a few minutes thanks to the aid of a vehicle.   
She touched Todoroki’s shoulder and he started to float toward the top of the building. When he made it all the way to the top, he saw Deku standing up. He knew if he startled him, he would fall. So he waited until Deku leaned against a pillar.   
“Deku.” He said softly.   
Deku looked over and rolled his eyes.  
“What are you doing here, Shoto?”  
“Please don’t do this. We can help. Please.”   
Deku laughed as he once again peeked over the edge.   
“It’s better this way. After everything I did. And I still got hurt. It’s not worth preventing the inevitable. We all die someday.” Deku sniffled.   
“Deku, please. If you jump, I jump too. There is no me without you. Stay with me.”  
Deku looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. He took a step back and smiled at Todoroki. Everything happened so fast. Deku leaned backwards and fell, a smile on his face. Todoroki ran to the edge and screamed. Just as Deku was about to hit the ground, Fat Gum caught him. Aizawa rushed over to make sure he was still alive.   
Todoroki sobbed as he watched them check Deku’s pulse. Uraraka slowly floated him down and he ran straight to Deku. He was bleeding and unconscious, but he was alive. Aizawa pulled Todoroki away as an ambulance showed up and started putting Deku on a stretcher. Todoroki fought back but Aizawa wrapped his scarf around him and used his quirk to keep Todoroki under control.   
The ambulance drove away, and Todoroki dropped the ground sobbing.

Deku woke up in a hospital room. His first thought was that Todoroki had stopped him. But he remembered that he fell and came to a stop, where it should have ended, he felt very much alive. He was angry. Someone had saved his life, but he didn’t want to be saved.   
He heard a beeping noise and looked over to the bed next to him. Bakugo sat there reading a book and Deku coughed. Bakugo looked at him and snapped his book shut.   
“I thought we over this whole suicide thing. You don’t seem to understand how much we all care about you.”  
Deku scoffed and looked away.   
“Yeah, well maybe I’m done. Maybe I’m too tired and exhausted to even try.”   
Bakugo couldn’t believe what he heard. Deku never gave up. He was always fighting no matter how bad things got. Why would he give up now? He knew that Todoroki tried to talk him out of jumping. But he jumped anyway. Something horrible must have happened to him.   
“What happened to you, Deku.”   
Deku began to sob.  
“He hit me, Kacchan. I thought I was away from the abuse. I was getting used to feeling safe. But I told Shigaraki that I couldn’t stay there. I left. I remember things that go against everything they told me. I remember them taking me and then it goes black.”  
Bakugo sighed. He knew the villains had done something to him. He thought it was some kind of mind control. But to erase his memories all together? He wouldn’t do that to his worst enemy.  
Suddenly there was shouting outside the hospital room door. Deku could hardly make out what was being said. Bakugo rolled his eyes and got up. He opened the door and two guards turned to look at him. Todoroki stood with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.   
“What the hell is going on here?” Bakugo snapped.   
“I want to see Deku. But they won’t let me in.” Todoroki grumbled.   
Bakugo grabbed Todoroki’s arm and pulled him inside. He slammed the door and let go of the other boy’s arm. Todoroki turned to see Deku staring at, his face frozen in rage.   
“Hi, Deku.” He whispered.   
Deku didn’t say anything. He just turned to stare out the window. Bakugo looked to Todoroki and shrugged. Todoroki walked up to Deku and put his hand on the teenager’s shoulder. Deku immediately flinched away and Todoroki quickly took his hand away.   
“I’m sorry.” Todoroki said quietly and backed away.   
“Just leave. I don’t want to see you.” Deku whimpered.   
Todoroki knew Deku was upset but the words still sent his heart plummeting to the ground. He left the room and went back to the dorms. Iida and Momo walked over to him and saw the look on his face. The slumped down on the couch in defeat.   
“He’s not coming back to us, is he.” Momo sighed.   
Todoroki shook his head and noticed he was crying.   
“Loving him is a losing game.” He sobbed.   
Momo hugged Todoroki and Kirishima came to join them when he saw how upset they were. Iida told him everything and Kirishima’s shoulders dropped as a deep frown formed on his face. They sat there for hours just staring into space. 

Bakugo was released a few days later and went straight to Kirishima’s room. He knocked once and entered the room. Kirishima looked up and grinned when he saw Bakugo staring at him. He jumped up and pulled Bakugo into a hug that left him gasping for air.   
When Kirishima let him go, he grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Kirishima was shocked. He had no idea, that Bakugo felt the same way. Kirishima smiled into the kiss and they held each other for what felt like eternity. Bakugo was the first to let go. He had to tell Kirishima what he found out about Deku.  
After Kirishima heard everything, he sighed. It was true. Deku was too far gone. Suddenly, alarms started going off and they both ran out of Kirishima’s room to see what was going on. Everyone was standing in the common room and looking around in confusion. Bakugo started to panic.   
Aizawa walked in and instructed everyone to hide in their rooms.   
“Deku is loose in the grounds. We don’t know his intentions, so stay put until I come back.”   
With that, Aizawa left and the students started franticly rushing back to their rooms. Bakugo shared a look with Kirishima. Iida immediately knew what they were about to do. He blocked the exit and stared at Bakugo and Kirishima.   
“Deku is too far gone. The last time we went after him, we had hope. Don’t get yourselves killed over this.” Iida begged.   
Kirishima grabbed Iida and pushed him aside. They left without another word and Iida sighed. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to stop them. 

Deku ran as fast as he could. The Guards and heroes were chasing after him. He turned a corner and found himself at a dead end. He turned back in a panic and realized he was cornered.   
“Come with us, Midoriya.” Aizawa said calmly.   
“No.” Deku refused. “I don’t belong here.”  
All Might walked up to Deku and was immediately met with a punch to the jaw. He stumbled back and Deku grinned.   
“I said no. Aren’t you heroes supposed to be all about consent and good deeds?” Deku taunted.  
They all looked at each other and Deku took that as his que to climb up the wall. They turned back to him and Aizawa used his scarf to pull Deku down. Deku landed on his back and groaned.   
“Listen, I don’t have all night. I have things to do.”  
“You mean, you have another skyscraper to find so you can jump to your death.” Aizawa sneered.   
“Actually, no. I’m done with all of that now. I realize my talents lie elsewhere.”   
Deku jumped up onto the wall and smiled. The heroes didn’t want to risk making him fall. So they stood frozen as Deku ran along the wall and disappeared from the school grounds. They slowly walked away and All Might stood staring at the wall until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He deflated to his skeletal form and Aizawa lead him back to the teachers lounge.   
All Might had hoped he could get through to the boy, but he knew he would never be able to. He saw the split second of fear in Deku’s eyes and knew he was fearing for his life. He didn’t know what happened with the villains, but it seemed that Deku was operating alone. His previous suicide attempt was proof of that.   
Aizawa brought All Might some tea and sat down in front of him.   
“It’s not your fault, Toshinori. That kid went through a lot. The villains got their hands on him and he can never be the same. You did nothing wrong.” Aizawa tried to comfort All Might.   
All Might stood up with his tea and left the room. Aizawa sighed and went to the dorms to update the students on the previous events of that night.   
When he got there, he noticed that Bakugo and Kirishima were gone. He groaned as he went back outside to find them. He noticed them standing in front of the school. They seemed to be discussing something important.   
“I told you to go to your rooms and hide. But you never listen.” He snapped.  
They turned to look at him and realized they were in trouble once again.   
“You’re lucky Midoriya never found you. He took on All Might. Knocked him down with one punch. You could have been injured or killed.”  
“Deku wouldn’t hurt us. If he wanted to, he would have when we were alone together in the hospital.” Bakugo retorted.  
“Have you already forgotten what he did to you when you got kidnapped? He beat you senseless and you still think there’s even a sliver of the old him anywhere?”   
“You didn’t see him in the hospital. He was messed up. He was crying. He…”  
“Enough!” Aizawa yelled. “Go back to your rooms. Now. We’ll discuss your punishment in the morning.”   
They walked back to the dorms and went to their rooms. Bakugo started blowing things up almost immediately. Kirishima punched holes in the walls. They wanted to help Deku, but no one would let them.  
They finally passed out and when they woke up, Aizawa and Nezu were standing in the hallway waiting for them. They knew they were doomed. Bakugo knew what was about to happen. He went through it once before.   
“House arrest. Both of you.” Aizawa yawned.   
Kirishima tried to protest but Bakugo decided to stay silent and accept his fate. 

Deku found himself at the entrance of an abandoned house. It was old and falling apart but he didn’t care. This was going to be his new home. He went inside and made his way up the creaking staircase. He knew he couldn’t be redeemed. The only logical solution he could think of was to continue being the bad guy.   
His phone rang and he jumped. He thought the heroes had taken his phone when they took him to the hospital but it was still in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.


	7. The Misunderstanding

“Hello?”  
“Izuku!!!!” Toga’s voice rang out.  
Deku had to pull the phone away from his ear for a couple seconds.   
“Hey, Toga. How are you?”  
“You were on the news. That’s so cool!”  
“Is that what you called me about?” Deku huffed.   
“No. The reason I called you is because Dabi and I miss you. We want to come with you. So! Tell us where you are!!”   
Deku groaned. It was one thing having Dabi here. But having Toga here without the help of Kuroguri, that would be a nightmare.   
“Let me talk to Dabi.”  
Dabi answered the phone and Deku sighed.  
“Listen carefully. And if this is a trap, I’ll kill you myself.”   
Deku told him where he was and how to get there. He told him to bring food and basic necessities. Dabi hung up the phone and Deku dropped to the floor. He wanted to be on his own but that wasn’t happening. If he was being honest, he needed them both. He started planning what he was going to do and soon fell asleep. 

Bakugo cleaned the common room and thought about how to bring Deku back. He had no idea how to convince him. Aizawa had explained Deku’s mindset to the entire class but Bakugo knew he could bring him back. The only problem was, he was still on house arrest and he had no idea how far Deku could have gone in the week that he was stuck inside.   
Kirishima had taken the trash out and was walking back when he was approached by a blonde girl. He immediately recognized her as Toga Himiko. He backed away from her and she grinned.   
“I have a message from Deku.” She bounced happily.   
“Okay?” Kirishima hesitated.   
“He told me to tell you, stop looking for him. Don’t come after him. Or else.”   
Toga started to skip away and Kirishima stepped for word.   
“Or else, what?”  
“He’ll set me loose on the entire school.” Toga turned to him with a crazed look in her eyes. “And trust me, you little heroes don’t want that.”  
She disappeared and Kirishima took a deep breathe. He needed to tell Bakugo what just happened. When he got inside, Bakugo was vacuuming. He unplugged the vacuum and Bakugo turned around angrily.   
“What the fuck, Shitty Hair!” He barked.   
“You need to know what just happened.”  
Kirishima went over the entire encounter and Bakugo listened to every word, getting more angry as time went on. He was mad at Deku. But he knew he still had to try. Kirishima knew Bakugo wouldn’t give up. So he go up and left to find Aizawa.   
When he found Aizawa, he was asleep in the teachers lounge. His yellow sleeping bag wrapped around him like a cocoon around a caterpillar. He walked over and woke Aizawa from his nap.   
“Kirishima, perhaps you don’t understand the meaning of house arrest. You are not allowed to leave the dorms.” He grumbled.   
“I know. But there’s something you need to know.”  
Kirishima once again went over everything he told Bakugo. Then he told Aizawa that he made the mistake of telling Bakugo first. Aizawa groaned and sat up. He put his sleeping bag away and stared off into space for a good twenty minutes until he finally began to speak.   
“Next time something like this happens, you tell me. Not Bakugo. He cares too much about Midoriya. He will stop at nothing to prove a point that will never be proven because Midoriya is gone.”  
Kirishima nodded and left the teachers lounge. He went back to the dorms and found Bakugo asleep on the couch. It looked like he had been crying and the charred remains of the vacuum were on the floor next to him. Kirishima sighed and cleaned up the mess. 

Deku looked up as Toga entered the house. He knew she had delivered his message just by the look on her face. Dabi brought out food and they all sat down to eat. Deku sighed as he took his bowl to the kitchen and when he came back, Toga was taunting Dabi, holding his food and running from him.   
“Give it back, psycho!” Dabi yelled.   
Toga laughed and continued to run from him.   
“Toga.” Deku snapped. “Give his food back, now!”  
Toga pouted and handed the bowl back to Dabi. Deku rolled his eyes and sat down. He needed a plan. He didn’t know what he was going to do. At least with the league, he wasn’t the only one calling the shots. He had orders to follow. There was structure. Now it was up to him to create the plans and he oversaw two extremely chaotic people.  
Dabi stared at Deku and cleared his throat.   
“Something on your mind, Dabi?”  
“You saw Shoto, right?”  
“Yes?” Deku was unsure of where this was going.   
“Is he doing alright?”  
“Why do you care?”  
“I don’t.” Dabi quickly composed himself.   
“Sure.”   
Deku was extremely frustrated. He knew he would never be able to run this group without help. Just then, an idea popped in his head. The purple haired kid that tried to stop him when he kidnapped Bakugo. He had a quirk that made a lot of people wary of him. Most people considered it a villain’s quirk.   
He left without telling Toga or Dabi where he was going. He got in a car that Dabi brought to the hideout and started driving. He was still paranoid when it came to driving. He taught himself to drive when he was still working with the league. But he was unsure of himself and others.   
When he was about a block from the school he shut off the engine and waited for his chance to sneak inside without being caught. He scaled the dorm rooms and eventually made it to Shinsou’s room.   
Shinsou was sitting on his bed with a textbook in his hands. Deku pushed the window open as quietly as possible and snuck in.   
“Hey there.” Deku smiled.   
Shinsou jumped and turned to Deku. The look of terror on his face was almost enough to send Deku into a fit of laughter.   
“How did you get into my room?”  
“Uh, the window?” Deku pointed in the direction of the window and sat down on Shinsou’s bed.   
“Why are you here?”   
“Oh, come on. I thought we were friends.” Deku pouted. “But since you asked. I need your help.”   
Shinsou was confused. Here was a villain that clearly had no memory of who his real friends are, and he wants him to help? None of this made any sense.   
“Look, I know you’re not very fond of me anymore. And honestly, I don’t blame you. I wasn’t myself. But now I know that I can never go back to my old self. I don’t want to come after any of you anymore. But this is my life now.”  
Shinsou shook his head.   
“I can’t help you, Deku. I have worked too hard to prove I can be a hero. I refuse to throw all of that away.”  
“Does anyone ever actually believe you can be a hero? Think about it. Your quirk is mind control. You will never be considered a hero. You have a villain’s quirk.”  
“You’re wrong!” Shinsou insisted.   
Deku stood up and wrote his number down in Shinsou’s notebook.   
“Call me if you change your mind.” He grinned as he climbed back through the window and disappeared from sight.   
Deku made it back to the car just in time to see All Might walking into the front entrance. He rolled his eyes and started driving away. When he made it back to his house, Toga and Dabi were standing outside with their arms crossed and an irritated look on their faces.   
Deku slowly got out of the car and walked past them into the house and up the stairs. 

Bakugo was sitting in his room waiting for Kirishima to finish his homework. He heard a knock on his door and quickly got up to open it.   
“Fucking finally, Shitty Hair!” He said.   
He looked up to see Shinsou staring back at him in confusion. He rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders.   
“What do you want?”   
“I have something to discuss with you. I don’t know who else to talk to about this.” Shinsou whispered as he scratched his neck and shuffled his feet.   
Bakugo sighed. Everyone had been talking to him about their troubles lately and it was getting annoying. He stepped aside and let Shinsou into his room. Shinsou sat down on the floor and Bakugo leaned up against the wall.   
“What seems to be the issue, extra?”   
Shinsou told Bakugo about his encounter with Deku. When he got to the part where Deku gave him his phone number, Bakugo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.   
“You have his number?” He demanded.   
Shinsou let out a shaky breath and nodded his head. Just then Kirishima walked in. He looked from Bakugo to Shinsou and the wrong idea clicked in his brain. Bakugo could see the look of betrayal on Kirishima’s face and was confused until he looked at the position he and Shinsou were in. To anyone that wasn’t them, it would look like Bakugo was about to kiss Shinsou.   
Kirishima’s eyes filled with tears and he ran back to his room. Bakugo ran after him, trying desperately to get him to stop so he could explain what was really happening. But Kirishima had made it to his room and locked the door behind him. He could hear Bakugo pounding on the door and begging him to open it.   
“Shitty, Kirishima, please open the door. It’s not what it looks like. I swear!”


	8. Death of Love and Recruiting An Old Flame

A few days after the misunderstanding, Bakugo found himself in the middle of drama. Everyone was mad at him, but he didn’t know why until Shinsou walked up to him.   
“They think you cheated on Eijiro with me. It seems that he still doesn’t believe you.” Shinsou explained.   
Uraraka walked past them and glared.   
Bakugo stomped away angrily. When he found Kirishima, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside.   
“Listen, Shitty hair.” He snapped. “I didn’t cheat on you. And if you think I would do that to you, you’re an idiot. I was talking to Shinsou about Deku. Nothing else happened.”   
Kirishima glared back at Bakugo.   
“You really expect me to believe that? I saw the way you were standing there. You were inches from his face. You were about to kiss him. I know you were.”   
Bakugo groaned.   
“You want to see me kiss him? Fine!”  
He grabbed Shinsou as he was walking by and pulled him into a kiss. When the kiss ended, Shinsou quickly walked away.   
“There! Now you have a reason to be mad at me. You’re so fucking stupid, Kirishima. You think I could ever love anyone else? Fine. But remember, you did this. Not me.”   
Bakugo walked away and Kirishima slid down the wall, tears falling in steady streams down his face. He watched as Bakugo grabbed Shinsou’s hand and they walked to the elevator. Everyone went to see if Kirishima was okay. They had seen the entire fight go down and knew Kirishima was even more hurt than he was originally.   
Bakugo dragged Shinsou into his room and pushed him down on his bed. Shinsou was confused but he wasn’t complaining. He was attracted to Bakugo. While his original plan was to be with Deku, he had to admit that over the last year, Bakugo had been the one he wanted the most.   
Bakugo climbed on top of Shinsou and pulled him into a rough kiss. Shinsou eagerly kissed him back and Bakugo moaned into the kiss. Deep down, Shinsou knew that this was wrong. He knew that Bakugo was doing this out of anger and spite. But in this moment, Shinsou didn’t care. He was perfectly content in being Bakugo’s outlet. 

Deku sat in his room waiting for his phone to ring. It never did. Shinsou had been a good idea at the time, but the information he received from his informants was that Shinsou had been spending a lot of time with Bakugo. There was one other person he thought would join him, but he still felt betrayed by them.   
He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone finally answered.   
“Deku?” Todoroki gasped.   
“Hey, Shoto.”   
“Are you okay?”  
Deku couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for what he was about to ask Todoroki to do.   
“I’m alright. But I do need your help.” He sighed.   
“Anything. What do you need?”  
Deku told him to meet him in a secluded area alone. He didn’t know who could be listening. Todoroki agreed and they hung up. Deku was relieved. He thought it would be harder to convince him, but it was probably the easiest thing he had ever done.   
Deku got dressed and went downstairs to tell Toga and Dabi what was happening. At first, Dabi was against the idea. But as Deku explained how helpful Todoroki would be, Dabi started to agree. He was still reluctant. Dabi insisted on coming with Deku so they were forced to bring Toga along as well.   
Todoroki arrived at the alley way. He was in a bad part of town and he needed to make sure no one saw him. Deku arrived a few minutes after Todoroki and he watched as Dabi and Toga climbed out of the car. He knew Deku had a group that he was operating with but he didn’t expect him to go back to the League of Villains.   
“You’re late.” Todoroki said as Deku came to a stop in front of him.   
“And you are surprisingly punctual.” Deku mocked.   
Todoroki looked behind Deku and noticed the other two villains stood behind Deku and appeared to be waiting for orders.   
“Where’s the rest of the league?”  
“Don’t know. We split from them and now we work together. Just the three of us.” Deku explained.   
“Oh.” Todoroki was relieved. “What did you need?”  
“I know you want to be a hero and all that bullshit. But I can’t control these two on my own.” Deku gestured to Toga and Dabi. “I need you to join me.”


	9. Incognito

Bakugo woke up and looked around his room. He felt horrible. But he couldn’t figure out why until he looked down at the sleeping man in his bed. Then it all came back to him.  
He got up and went to the common room to clear his head, but when he got there, he noticed Kirishima standing by the window. He was about to turn around and go back to his room when he heard Kirishima call his name. He stopped to look at him and Kirishima sat down on the couch.   
Bakugo sat on the couch opposite of him and waited for him to say something. When he didn’t, Bakugo scoffed.  
“Look, I didn’t cheat on you. And I’m sorry, I let my anger out and you didn’t deserve that. Shinsou means nothing to me. I never wanted to hurt you.” Bakugo whispered.   
Kirishima was in shock. 

“I’m not mad about that. I’m mad because you decided to kiss Shinsou even when you knew how it would make me feel. You both have been parading around and he’s been sleeping in your room. You have no idea how that feels.”  
Bakugo sighed. He knew he messed up and there was no way he could fix it. Kirishima was heart broken and it was all his fault. He got up and said goodnight. When he got back to his room, Shinsou was awake. Bakugo’s phone was going off. He crossed the room and saw the name on the caller ID. It was Todoroki.   
“What, half and half?” He barked.   
“You need to listen to me, very carefully. I just saw Deku. He…”  
“You saw Deku?” Bakugo interrupted.  
“I said listen.”  
Bakugo went silent and listened to the rest of what Todoroki was saying.   
“I told him that if I joined him, I would have to continue to go to school so no one gets suspicious. But I need you to find Aizawa and tell him to call me. I have an idea.”   
Bakugo sighed and hung up the phone. Shinsou looked at him in confusion. Bakugo explained everything to him and Shinsou insisted that Bakugo wait till morning. Bakugo didn’t know it, but for the last few days, Shinsou had been using his quirk on him. He didn’t want Bakugo to leave him.   
The next morning, Bakugo got up and got dressed. Shinsou was still asleep and Bakugo snuck out of the room. As he walked out of the building, Kirishima followed him. He wasn’t complaining, he missed just being around him.   
They were just about to go into the main building when they heard shouting.   
They walked in and saw Present Mic and Aizawa arguing with each other.   
“You can’t go after the kid. I won’t let you. You will get yourself killed and I cannot live without you. I love you. And I need you here with me.” Present Mic shouted.

“I’m not going to sit here and wait for him to get killed. I’m tired of telling the students that there is no hope. That I can’t save the student that we all love. Midoriya is my problem child. I have to help him.”

Aizawa dropped to the floor and cried. That’s when Present Mic saw them. He quickly shooed them into the teachers lounge and came in a few minutes later with a very disgruntled Aizawa. They thought about leaving but Aizawa already knew they had something to say. 

“What is it, Bakugo, Kirishima?” Aizawa asked. 

“Todoroki asked me to find you and tell you something about Deku.” Bakugo said quickly.

“And?”

“He saw Deku last night. He had Todoroki meet him somewhere and wants him to join his group. I don’t know all the details. But Todoroki had an idea and I think we should go along with it. It might bring Deku back to us.”

Kirishima sat silently, taking in all the new information. He knew Bakugo was going to talk to Aizawa, but he didn’t know why. This was not what he expected. As Bakugo went over Todoroki’s plan, he decided he wanted to be part of it. 

“What if we had more than one inside man?” Kirishima cut in. 

Everyone turned to look at him and Bakugo stared at him with horror. 

“No.” Bakugo refused. “You’re not putting yourself in danger. I won’t allow it.”

“Last I checked, you are not my boyfriend anymore. You have no say in the matter. Not since you betrayed me.” Kirishima snapped. 

The cold look in Kirishima’s eyes made Bakugo shiver. Aizawa took Kirishima out of the room and left Present Mic to look after Bakugo. 

“So.” Present Mic broke the silence. “What happened between you and Kirishima?” 

“It started out as a misunderstanding. But after that I majorly fucked up.” Bakugo sighed as he sat back down and held his head in his hands. 

Present Mic decided to ignore the profanity. 

“What happened? Maybe I can help.”

“He thought I was gonna kiss Shinsou. And then a few days later, I.. I did kiss Shinsou. I kissed him to hurt Kirishima because I was hurting. And now I can’t get rid of Shinsou. I feel like I have no control over myself. I wake up with Shinsou in my bed and to be completely honest, I want Kirishima to take his place. But Kirishima will never forgive me.”

Just then, Aizawa walked back into the room with Principle Nezu and informed them that Kirishima would in fact be going undercover along with Todoroki. Bakugo was enraged and Nezu told him it was necessary. Bakugo demanded to know where Kirishima was and Aizawa told him that he was in his room packing his things.


	10. Bitter Taste of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Havent had enough sleep in a week. Let me know if you're confused. I'll try to clear things up in the comments.

Bakugo stormed into Kirishima’s room and looked around. Kirishima was already gone. Bakugo sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. There was nothing he could say or do to make Kirishima change his mind. 

Deku woke up to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. Dabi poked his head in and informed him that Todoroki was there along with a red headed boy. Deku sighed. He knew Todoroki would come, but would he really bring someone else with him?

He got dressed and walked down the stairs and into the living room. He was met with two familiar faces.   
“Kirishima. I wasn’t expecting you.” Deku said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Kirishima was thrown off by the one blood red eye that Deku had. He had never gotten a good look at his face.

“Let me ask you something.” Deku looked to Kirishima. “Does my mother know? About any of this?” 

Kirishima looked down and Deku scoffed. 

“Yeah, I figured. Heroes can’t keep their mouths shut. Oh well. The son she knew is dead. Now, here I am.” 

Todoroki looked over to see Dabi staring at him. Dabi quickly looked away and Deku paced the room a few times before he finally asked Kirishima why he was there. 

“Bakugo cheated on me.” Kirishima stated. 

Deku laughed and moved closer to him. 

“With whom?” 

“Shinsou.” 

Deku laughed so hard that he dropped to the ground. Kirishima and Todoroki exchange a concerned look and Toga skipped over. 

“Its good to see you both again. I’m sure Izuku will be happy to have some of his friends back.”

“They are not my friends, Toga.” Deku snapped. 

All the laughter and joy were gone. Now there was tension. Kirishima shuffled his feet and waited for someone to say something. Deku finally ordered Dabi to show the two their room. As soon as they walked in, the door was shut and locked behind them. Kirishima pulled out his phone and sent a message to Aizawa, letting him know that they were in and already part of the group. 

Over the course of a few months, Deku had arranged several high-profile crimes and was ambushed by hero’s each time. He continuously went home with scratches and bruises. On his last mission, it was different.

He had just arrived with the getaway car when all hell broke loose. Toga was captured, but not without killing a few cops and civilians. Dabi was about to get in the car when he was tackled to ground but he quickly got up and jumped in the car. Deku looked around and saw Kirishima and Todoroki getting arrested. Deku and Dabi drove away and lost the cops after an hour of being chased. 

“Back to square one.” Dabi sighed.

“How do they always know? We took every precaution to avoid the heroes. We…” Deku paused. 

“What?” Dabi paused. 

“The only way they could know is if we had a rat.”

Dabi thought about it for a little and then realized, Todoroki had been acting strange since the first day they met up. He even asked for time to think about it. And then, Kirishima just happened to be part of the group. He couldn’t believe they didn’t catch on before. 

“They are going to pay for this. Just wait. They are going to wish they were dead when I’m done with them.” Deku snarled. 

They went home and Dabi went to his room while Deku started throwing things and hitting the wall. Dabi fell asleep to the sounds of breaking glass. 

Bakugo woke up when he heard cars pulling up to the dorms. He looked out his window and saw Kirishima and Todoroki getting out. Part of him was ecstatic to see Kirishima back safe and healthy. But then he looked over at the boy in his bed and his heart dropped. 

He knew this had to end. 

“Shinsou.” Bakugo shook Shinsou awake. “Listen, we need to stop this. You must go to your own room. We can’t keep seeing each other. It’s not fair to you or me.”

Shinsou rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded. 

“I agree. This has gone too far.”

Shinsou got up and left the room. He knew what he was doing was wrong. And he didn’t want to put Bakugo through it anymore. He went to his dorm room and pulled out his phone. He still had Deku’s number. He typed in the number and put the phone up to his ear. It started ringing and he took a deep breath. 

“Shinsou. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Deku said. 

“You were right.” Shinsou gulped. “About me. I can’t be a hero. I did something unbelievably bad, Deku. I can’t stay here.”

Deku was silent for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, but due to unforeseen betrayal, we no longer have room for UA students.”


	11. Shinsou's Guilt

“I can tell you their plans. You and I can get away from all of this.” Shinsou begged. 

Deku caved and told Shinsou to wait outside for him. Shinsou hung up and packed his things. He went outside and was met by a black van with tinted windows. The window rolled down and Dabi stuck his head out. 

“Get in.” Dabi ordered.   
Shinsou put his stuff in the trunk and took one last look at UA before he got in the car and they drove away. 

Bakugo waited in Kirishima’s room. He flinched slightly when the door opened but relaxed when he saw Kirishima walk in. He looked surprised to see Bakugo sitting in his room. They hadn’t spoken in months due to Kirishima being under cover. 

“Bakugo, I’m tired and I just betrayed one of my best friends. Can we please not fight right now?” Kirishima groaned. 

“I don’t want to fight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to tell you that I’m happy you’re back. I missed you.”

Kirishima looked at Bakugo. Everything in him wanted to reach out and punch Bakugo in the face. But he also wanted to kiss him and forget all the heartbreak they both endured in the past. 

“If you don’t want me to be here, I’ll leave. But I need you to know that I ended things with Shinsou. I don’t know why it took me so long, but its done now. If you would consider giving me a second chance… Oh forget it. I don’t know why I thought this was gonna work. I’m such an idiot!”

Kirishima watched as Bakugo got more and more worked up. He reached out and grabbed Bakugo’s arm as he was storming out. Bakugo looked up at him and Kirishima pulled him into a kiss.

Deku greeted Shinsou at the front door and demanded his cell phone be surrendered. Dabi took Shinsou’s phone and hid it. Deku then checked for anything that could be used to locate him or give a signal to any potential listening heroes. 

Shinsou was immediately taken to his room. He sat down on his bed and looked around. He saw one of Todoroki’s shirts and realized that this was the room Todoroki and Kirishima were living in when they were undercover. But Shinsou didn’t need any of that information. He was with Deku now and he didn’t have to worry about angry outbursts that ended in scorch marks and burning flesh. He was calm and collected here. 

Dabi gave Deku a few moments to collect himself before he told him what the informants had found out. Once Deku knew that the two UA students were returned to the school following their ‘arrest’, he started to lose it. He knew they had betrayed him, but to have it confirmed, made his blood boil. He was just about to start breaking things when there was a knock on the front door. 

Dabi opened the door and saw Shigaraki standing there with Kuroguri and Twice. 

“Hello, Tomura. How can I help you?” Deku said.

“We need you all to come back. We cant do anything high profile with you and the others. Sensei said he is sorry he hit you, Deku. But your skills are needed.” Shigaraki replied as he scratched his neck and drew blood. 

Deku walked over and took Shigaraki’s hand away from his neck. He let everyone inside and they all sat down on the cushions that were strewn around on the floor. Shigaraki waited for Deku to sit before explaining the crime they were trying to commit. 

“There’s only one problem with your plan.” Deku mumbled as he cleaned out his finger nails. 

“And what’s that?” Kuroguri asked. 

“Your plan requires a certain crazy blonde or else you wont be able to pull it off, correct?”

“Yes?” 

“Well, we don’t have that particular crazy blonde. A few UA students got her captured.” 

They all stayed silent as Dabi watched Deku grin. 

“We do, however, have a UA student with a mind control quirk. If that would help in any way. And he already decided to join us. We took extra precaution this time.”

They all looked around, trying to spot any unfamiliar faces. Deku cackled and looked at the stairs. 

“Shinsou, joins us for dinner!” Deku laughed. 

A few minutes later everyone could hear Shinsou walking down the stairs. He turned to see a group of people that he had only seen when they came to kidnap Bakugo. He thought Deku wasn’t working with the league anymore. 

Deku waved him over and he sat down next to Deku. 

“This, my friends, is Shinsou. He has a mind control quirk. For a while now, he’s been using it on Kacchan.” 

Shinsou flinched. How could Deku know that? He hadn’t told anyone about that. 

“Don’t worry, Shinsou. I’m not mad. But if you try to use it on me, I will kill you.” 

After that, Deku let out a laugh that could make anyone’s blood run cold and pulled Shinsou into a kiss. 

“You’re one of us now.” Dabi laughed. 

Shinsou was in shock. Deku had kissed him. He wasn’t sure how to react. Why would Deku kiss him? Was this some sick joke? Deku had never been interested in Shinsou. He knew that him and Todoroki had a relationship going just before Deku had disappeared.

Deku walked away and took Shigaraki to the side. He could hear them talking about breaking Toga out of police custody. He knew they were going to ask for his help and he prepared himself to become a true criminal.


	12. Visiting Old Friends

Deku decided he would tell Shinsou the plan tomorrow and they all went to bed. The rest of the league slept in the living room since there wasn’t enough rooms for them. 

Kirishima woke up around two in the morning and decided to take a walk. He felt bad for tricking Deku but he knew it was for the best. He had managed to help capture one of the most dangerous villains that Deku was working with. The main goal was to bring him back and convince him that he could still be a hero. He believed in Deku, even if he didn’t believe in himself. 

Bakugo woke up alone and went to find Kirishima. He found him in the common room, staring out the window with tears streaming down his face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kirishima’s waist. Kirishima took a deep breathe and turned to Bakugo. Hugging him and letting out his emotions. Bakugo let him cry and didn’t say anything. 

When Kirishima was done crying they sat down and cuddled for a while. They heard footsteps and looked up to see Deku standing in front of them. They jumped up, getting ready for a fight. Deku walked over to the couch and sat down. 

“Relax. I’m not here to fight you.” Deku rolled his eyes. 

Bakugo immediately relaxed but Kirishima was tense. 

“Why are you here then?” Kirishima asked hesitantly. 

Deku laughed. 

“I’m bored. This was supposed to be more fun. But I’m overlooking a burned man with daddy issues and several other people who don’t know what they’re doing. I needed space. And I didn’t know where else to go.” Deku explained. 

“If Aizawa sees you here, you will go to jail. You know that, right?” Bakugo cut in. 

“I want to see my mom. I know she’s aware of my….. issues. But I miss her and I want to talk to her. If that means getting arrested, then whatever.” 

“Deku…” Kirishima started but was cut off by the look Deku gave him. 

“I’m a bad person, Kiri. You know that. There is no hope for me. There’s no coming back from this.”

Bakugo felt his heart breaking with every word. He would talk to Aizawa in the morning but right now he needed to keep Deku happy so he wouldn’t explode and start a fight. 

“It’s not too late for Shinsou. You can convince him to come back. He feels awful for what he did to you, Kacchan. He didn’t want to lose you so he used his quirk to keep you. But he knew it was wrong. Don’t be too hard on him. We all do stupid things when we love someone.”

They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Shinsou was joining the villains because of what he did to Bakugo. They needed to get him back before he did something he would regret for the rest of his life. They sat back down on the couch and did everything they could to get Deku to stay. After several hours of talking, they convinced him to at least stay the night. He slept on the floor in Bakugo’s room while Kirishima and Bakugo shared a bed. 

First thing in the morning, there was a loud knock on the door and it startled the three boys. Deku panicked and ran to the window. 

“Deku, its okay. Just sit down. No one is coming after you.” Bakugo said as he walked over to him. 

Deku relaxed and sat down on the floor. He leaned up against the wall and listened as Bakugo talked to Iida. 

“Why are you acting weird?” Iida asked, trying to peak into the room. 

“Just go away, extra.” Bakugo snapped. “We aren’t going today.”

“You promised Mina that you would go out to eat. We all did. You can’t just decide not to go. What are you hiding?” 

Iida pushed past Bakugo and saw Deku sitting on the floor. He backed away in fear and Bakugo pulled him back into the room and shut the door. 

“Don’t even think about ratting us out.”

“Are you insane? He could kill you! He isn’t the same person he was.” Iida was panicking. 

“I’m right here.” Deku stated. 

“If he was gonna kill us, he would have done it already.” Kirishima said. “He wants to see his mom. That’s why he is here.”

Deku was glad they were standing up for him. He still felt guilty for coming here in the first place. 

Just then, Aizawa walked in without knocking and everyone froze. Aizawa took one look at Deku and got ready for the inevitable fight he knew was about to happen. Kirishima and Bakugo immediately calmed him down and once again explained what was going on. Aizawa was skeptical but knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince them otherwise. 

To ensure the safety of his students, Aizawa called in the security guards and they put Deku in handcuffs. Bakugo wanted to stop them but he knew he couldn’t. 

“You know I can get out of these, right?” Deku smirked. 

Aizawa ignored him and turned to walk away. He had his back turned for one second before he heard the guards panicking. He turned around to see Deku holding the cuffs in the air with a smile on his face. 

“I told you.” He laughed. “I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just want to talk to my mom and then I’ll be gone. You won’t ever have to see me again.” 

Bakugo was shocked. Deku was going to leave? He couldn’t. They had to stop him. 

“Deku, please don’t leave. We can start over. We can pull some strings and get you back into UA. Please don’t disappear again.” Bakugo begged. 

Deku stared at Bakugo in shock. 

“No one is going to want a former villain showing up when they need help. I don’t deserve a second chance. I don’t know what they did to me. But I can’t stay here. Its hard for me not to rip Kirishima’s throat out for betraying me. And who knows what I would do to Todoroki. Its not safe for anyone.”


	13. Mother Dearest

Bakugo watched Deku break down into tears and looked at Aizawa. He could tell that Aizawa was heartbroken. Deku was his problem child. He never wanted anything bad to happen to Deku but that was part of being a hero. You can’t save everyone. Especially those who don’t want help. 

Kirishima sighed and left the room. Bakugo and Aizawa walked Deku to the front office of the high school. Deku took a seat and Aizawa called Inko. 

“Mrs. Midoriya, can you come to the school. We have something to discuss and someone wants to speak to you.”

Deku could barely hear his mother’s voice on the other end of the line. 

“Great. Just get here as soon as possible.” With that, Aizawa hung up the phone and leaned against the desk. 

They waited for nearly an hour. Deku was getting anxious. He wondered if his mom even wanted to see him. He had done some pretty horrible things. He knew his mother was aware of his villainous activities. He shuffled his feet and kept looking at the door. 

Finally, the door opened and his mother walked in. She looked tired and worn out. She walked directly to Aizawa and started to talk to him. Deku wandered off.

“What is this about?” Inko asked cautiously. 

“We have someone here that would like to speak with you. In fact, he snuck into the dorms last night to talk to you.”

Inko was confused. Aizawa pointed in the direction that Deku had wandered off to. 

“Trust me, you want to see them.” Bakugo said as he guided her to the room. 

She walked in and saw the boy looking at various things in the room. It seemed that he was trying to distract himself. 

“Izuku?”

Deku spun around to face his mother. She already had steady tears streaming down her face. Deku ran forward and hugged her. She hugged back and refused to let go until Deku had muttered out that he couldn’t breathe. She let go, apologizing and stepped back. 

“I’m so sorry, mom.” Deku cried. 

“I know, Izuku. But why did you do this?” 

Deku knew this question was coming and had dreaded the moment it would come. 

“At first, I thought everyone abandoned me. They convinced me that everyone left me and that I found them. They took me in and turned me into a monster. But after that, when I got away, I decided that I had done too much bad to ever be able to redeem myself. This is the life I’m stuck with.”

Inko was sobbing. He really thought he was trapped in this criminal mentality. Those villains had broken her son and he thought he could never come back from it. 

They talked a little more and finally Deku decided it was time for him to leave. He told her that he had a mission to go on and he needed to get home. 

As Deku was leaving the room, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and he turned back to his mother. She stood there staring at him as he fell to the ground. In her right hand was a syringe. 

“Mom?” Deku asked as his vision got blurry. 

“I’m sorry, honey. But I can’t lose you again. I need you to know that I love you and nothing you do will change the fact that you are a good person.”

Everything faded to black and Inko went to Aizawa. 

“He’s in the room. I sedated him. Do what you need to do. Call me when he wakes up.” She said as she walked out the door. 

Aizawa walked into the room and found Deku lying on the floor. He called in Recovery Girl. She had him and Bakugo put him in a hospital bed. They restrained him so he wouldn’t be able to get escape. 

Deku woke up in a hospital bed. He tried to move his arms but realized they were restrained. He tried to use his quirk to break free, but he couldn’t. That’s when he noticed Aizawa sitting there intently staring at him. 

He remembered the events that occurred with his mother and started to cry. 

“She hates me.” Deku blurted out. 

Aizawa watched him break down. He knew Deku would remember what his mother did and that it would break his heart. He didn’t agree with Inko’s methods but he understood that she didn’t know Aizawa watched as Deku broke down in front of him. He knew Deku would remember what happened and he would be heart broken. He didn’t agree with Inko’s methods, but he understood that she didn’t know what else to do when it came to her son. She had sat there watching news coverage of her son for the past year. She heard about all the horrible things her son had done and had no way of helping him. He was her only child, and she needed him, but he wasn’t coming back. Not the old him at least. 

He couldn’t think of a way to help Deku. He knew Inko didn’t hate him. But how do you explain that to a seventeen-year-old villain? There was no way of convincing him otherwise. 

“If you promise not to run away, I’ll bring Bakugo in here. You both need to talk, and I think he could help more than me.” Aizawa told Deku. 

“There’s no where for me to go. The league probably thinks I got captured again. My mother hates me. And I can never be the hero I wanted to be. Why would I try to escape?” Deku laughed. “No one needs me or wants me. What’s the point of even trying? Just lock me up and throw away the key.” 

Aizawa left the room and found Bakugo sitting in the waiting room. Aizawa explained that he was worried about Deku’s mental health. He knew that Deku only talked like that when he was giving up. They didn’t want another suicide attempt. 

Bakugo walked into the room and sighed when he saw Deku lying in the bed, still restrained and looking defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> My first MHA fanfic. Be nice.


End file.
